


The Teacher, The Student and the Lesson

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex, Teacher / Student, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was requested by “Pass ThePorn Tea” on AO3, after I had written Prison Love.  She wanted Daryl to “teach” Carl about sex.  So, this story is not associated at all with Prison Love, but was inspired by it.  Daryl is our Teacher, Carl the Student.  And the Lesson today is Beth.  This is set in the future making Carl of age at eighteen.  Everyone else has aged as well.  Our group is aimlessly traveling to find a home and settle in an unfinished cul-de-sac for a few days.  This is pretty AU as I don’t think that any of our loved characters would actually do any of this.  I own none of these sexy people, AMC, TWD get that privilege; probably better that way.  If I owned them, it’d be a porno show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pass ThePorn Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pass+ThePorn+Tea).



They drove back the way they had come and found the group about a mile behind them. Carl jumped off the back of the bike and over to the car his dad and Hershel were in. “Think we found a place for the night. Scouted it, looks good.” Rick just nodded and Carl was back to the bike to help lead the way to their camp spot, at least for a few nights. They drove back to the unfinished cul-de-sac of homes, most had no doors or windows, but two did. Daryl liked the look of the unfinished houses with no roofs; it would give whoever was on watch a good view of the area. Granted there were no houses to loot for supplies, but there were also no people here and they hadn’t seen any walkers.

The vehicles pulled in and everyone slowly unpacked the necessities. The ladies claimed the first house on the street for the community area, it had enough room for everyone to gather, eat and talk. Glenn and Maggie subtlety claimed the house across the street for privacy and Daryl pulled his bike into the driveway of the house next door. No doors or windows, but he didn’t mind. Would feel almost like sleeping outside. Carl bunked in with Rick and his little sister, though he would have preferred to hang out with Daryl instead. All the others settled into the community house and Rick took first watch on the top level of the highest house. 

The sky was amazingly clear, millions of stars overhead and the moon was three quarters full, lighting up the unfinished room. It was an hour or so after everyone went to bed when Daryl heard footsteps coming up to where he was stretched out. He watched as a silhouette scanned the area then crossed to him. He lifted the blanket and waited for the figure to join him. 

She paused and smiled, not that he could see her face. She toed off her boots that she hadn’t actually laced up and shimmied out of her jeans. It was a bit chilly and though she want to strip all the way, she opted to keep her shirt on for a while. Daryl lifted the blanket, he was already naked. They hadn’t made plans for tonight, she figured she was just getting predictable. She was dripping for him already. She had been wet for him since dinner when she watched him talking with Rick and wrestling with Carl. He had gotten more relaxed in the past few months, though she knew for sure some of it was because of her.

He started to stroke himself as he watched her undress, there was rarely any foreplay with them and he preferred it that way. She enjoyed watching him touch himself and she lingered next to him as he did it for a while. “’nough show there girl. Com’mer.” He threw the blanket off himself and she knelt over him, straddling his hips and centering herself over his cock. He grabbed at her boney hip with one hand and his dick with the other and brought her exactly where he wanted her. Once the tip had made contact with her wet lips, he slowly rubbed himself from her ass to her clit and back again, slapping it against her clit then back down again. She watched his face as he tortured himself as much as her. When she couldn’t take it anymore she stopped him with her hand then eased herself down onto him. A slow push down enjoying every moment of him filling her. 

When she was fully seated on him she waited as he groaned. “Fuck Beth, how can you still be this fucking tight.” He lifted her slow then slid her down again. He had taken her virginity months ago and this was now a fairly regular occurrence for them. 

“Really, Daryl?” She tightened every muscle she could think to tighten and making him moan and his eyes close tight. “Are you complaining that I’m TOO tight?” They both laughed and he rolled her off of him and onto her back. He wanted to fuck her into the floor boards. He had hardly even noticed her when they were all at the farm, then in the prison, she was just this cute little thing he would steal Judith from when he needed to escape from reality. If he hadn’t walked in on her in the shower that afternoon they wouldn’t be here now. She had been masturbating under the spray of the water and for the first time he had noticed her as a sexual being. She hadn’t seen him spying on her but from then on there had been a change between them. Every time he looked at her, she was already looking at him. Actually, that had been going on for a while and he just finally noticed. 

She had seduced him one night in the guard tower. Wearing boxers and a t-shirt as she brought him up a late night snack. Bending over to get his attention, brushing against him. She was shameless and he was shocked when it was over to learn she had been a virgin, he never would have guessed it from her behavior that night. 

He slammed into her hard, she liked it that way. This delicate flower of a girl liked it hard and rough. She begged for him to do it that way and he appreciated the fact that she wasn’t looking for sweet love making. He couldn’t have done that for her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pounded into her, she could tell he was close to cumming and even though she wasn’t close, she didn’t care. Beth knew he would take care of her needs. He pulled out and she grabbed hold of his cock, stroking him till he came on her mostly on her stomach but a little on her furry bush. He loved the way it looked. Daryl rolled off of her and handed her a bottle of water, not clean enough for drinking but clean enough to wet down a rag and wipe herself clean. He panted and though he was ready to fall asleep, he knew he wasn’t done yet.

Beth cleaned herself up then crawled back on top of him, she loved having sex with Daryl. He was strong and sexy in his own tough way. And even though he liked it as rough as she did, he still had this gentle, protective way with her. He never did anything to hurt her, he never took things too far. She had once hinted that she wanted him to pretend to rape her. She thought it would be exciting and scary. Daryl just kissed her forehead and told her straight, “No. Not my thing. Don’t force m’self on no one. ‘sides, ain’t this world scary ‘nough for ya?” Beth never brought it up again, she appreciated his need to protect her.

She leaned down and kissed him, she loved the feel of his scruffy beard on her skin and he loved the feeling of her in his arms. They kissed and licked till his breathing was finally back to normal then she bit at his ear the way he like and whispered, “Please”. He obliged her, as he always did. “Git up ‘er girl.” She crawled up her body till he grabbed her by the hips and guided her wet pussy to his mouth. She didn’t care the he usually came first, she loved the way he went down on her. Better than anyone else ever had, which had been the extent of her sexual experience till that night in the guard tower. 

Daryl licked and kissed at her dripping pussy, she tasted heavenly, she always did. Beth worked to keep her balance and he knew how to please her, his fingers working into her as well as his tongue and sometimes he would graze her puckered little ass hole, someday she would have to be brave enough to ask him take her there. By the time she came she had stripped herself naked and was chewing at her shirt to muffle her own screams. She crawled off of him and lay against him. Daryl wrapped an arm around her. He wasn’t fond of cuddling, he would have been happier to screw and go, but it was really the only thing she asked of him. She never wanted to make this a permanent thing, never public, never looking to be told that he loved her. She just wanted to be held for a few minutes after she came.

******************************************************************

Daryl and Carl had been sitting in the woods for an hour. They had watched the sun come up through the trees, it was quiet. Daryl didn’t think they were going to get anything this morning, but he enjoyed the silence. Carl had become quite the hunting partner for him and Michonne was fine with that as she preferred to go it alone most days. Daryl opened the thermos of cold tea, they hadn’t had coffee in months now, took a sip then offered it to Carl.

“’ky ask you somethin’?” Carl took a sip and passed it back. Daryl nodded his head yes, his eyes always scanning the trees for dinner or walkers. “Whadya think of Beth?” Carl looked straight ahead, never looking over to Daryl.

Good lay. Tight body. Fun to fuck. Insatiable. “I don’t.” Daryl never blinked. “Whaya you think of her?” He spoke in a low tone, his hunting voice.

Carl stroked the barrel of his riffle with his sleeve. “I don’t know.” He let his eyes drop but his head never moved.

“Then why’d you ask?” Daryl had wondered when Carl was going to notice Beth. He had turned eighteen a while ago and he had been whacking off for ages, but honestly Daryl thought Carl had it hot for Michonne. Never noticed him checking out Beth, even though she was much more age-appropriate for him.

Carl had been thinking about Beth for a long time, since right about the time he had figured out how to get himself off. But she had never seemed to even notice him. When Michonne had started teaching him how to use her Katana, he started jerking off to thoughts of her instead. But Michonne was too much woman for Carl and he knew it. “Making conversation.” He was bullshitting and he knew Daryl would see though it all.

“If you ain’t gonna tell me, then we got nothin’ to conversate about.” Daryl took his hunting knife off his belt and started to clean under his finger nails.

Carl really did want to talk about it. “She’s cute? Right?” Carl thought she was beautiful. 

“Never noticed.” Daryl wiped the blade and kept picking. He had wondered months ago if Carl was going to be interested in her, almost felt guilty for a while that he had deflowered the kids only chance for a virgin in this day and age. But he got over the guilt when she kept coming back for more. He didn’t really care either way, it was nice to have a warm body to have sex with, but he knew that they were nothing more than that too each other, warm bodies. “Guess you noticed though.”

Carl would have blushed if he knew how. He had grown up in such a weird way over these years that he didn’t know how to react like a normal teen might. “I guess.”

“Gonna do somethin’ ‘bout it?” Daryl had resolved it in his head ages ago that he keep only keep screwing her till she found someone else. Then it was done. 

Carl finally looked over at his friend, his mentor. The man who was as much of a father to him as Rick was. “Like what? Pick ‘er some daisies and tell’er I think she’s cute.” Carl had thought about it a million times. How to approach her, talk to her about more than day to day stuff. Even tired once, but she was wrapped up in taking care of Judith. His own baby sister had cock-blocked him.

“Sh’might like that.” Daryl looked right at Carl wondering if eye contact would make him blush. Nope, that kid was a stone.

Carl looked away now, “Besides, I don’t know anything about girls. Never even kissed one.” He may have been grown up by end of the world standards, but relationships, he didn’t know a damn thing.

Daryl could appreciate the kid’s position, the way the world had turned out, things would never be normal or typical for Carl, for any of them. Daryl jammed his knife into the rotting log next to him and turned to the long haired kid. “She ain’t a girl. She’s a woman.” He spoke with a direct tone that Carl knew all too well from when Daryl taught him some sort of new skill. Carl jerked his head to pay attention. Daryl didn’t appreciate it when the kid didn’t pay attention. “And you’re a man, not some kid. You like her, then pull her aside and tell her. The world is too fucking short on time to be playing hard to get.” Daryl liked the idea of those two together. Even if it did mean he’d have to give her up. Daryl gave him the look that meant he was expecting a reply.

“Then what?” Carl put the butt of his rifle on the ground and used it to lean on. “Supposed to fumble my way through the….you know. Sex and stuff?” Carl liked the fact that his father had given him so much space over the years to grow up and become his own man. But he hated the fact that after his mom had died Rick never bothered to teach him anything more about relationships. If he fucked it up with Beth, he’d blame it on his father. 

Daryl thought about that first time with her in the guard tower. She hadn’t come off a virgin at all, she could teach Carl everything they would need to know. Daryl smiled, a rare occurrence. “That sex and stuff is the fun part to stumble through. My guess, she ain’t gonna care.” I think she would appreciate someone besides an old man being into her, he thought to himself.

Carl turned back to the tree line and stared out for a while. He shook his head and picked his rifle back up. He was truly more scared of not knowing what he was doing in bed with a woman then he was about coming up on a herd of walkers unarmed. “Fuck it. I’m never gonna get laid.” 

“Need me to teach ya how to do that too?” It came out of Daryl’s mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was actually saying. He didn’t retract it.

Carl laughed at the thought. How the hell would Daryl teach him that? Not like hunting or fishing or killing walkers. Daryl had taught him how to fix bikes, build things and clean guns. But this, Carl knew he was on his own. Carl smirked out his reply. “If only you could my mentor. If only you could.” 

They were quiet for the rest of the morning, nothing really left to talk about. The packed it up after Daryl had gotten a raccoon with his cross bow. They were almost out of the tree line when Daryl finally spoke. “Only gonna show you once.”


	2. Chapter Two

Carl hadn't said a word since Daryl had made his statement. He knew it was stupid, most likely a joke, even though he hadn't hinted at it being funny at all. But the thought did intrigue him, he wondered what Daryl was thinking in terms of showing him. Did he have a stash of dirty magazine or was he talking flesh and blood. And how the hell was he going to find a woman in the group willing to partake in the fucked up idea. Carl pushed the thought out of his head, or at least he tried to.

They got back to the common room, everyone was hanging out. Daryl passed the raccoon off to Carol, she would take care of prepping it for dinner. No one's favorite, but it was protein they could all use. Beth was sitting in a rocker reading to Judith she hadn't looked up when they came in. Daryl kicked at Carl's boot getting his attention then walked toward the blond. She looked up and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Gim'me." Daryl reached for Judith's hand and the book. No one understood it, but he loved that kid more than he loved anyone else in the group. She smiled up at her uncle Daryl and they went across the room to the corner. He sat with his back against the wall and she settled into his lap. He opened the book and she pushed the pages till she got to where Beth had left off. This was Daryl's escape from the world, spending time with this kid. More of an escape than even sex.

Carl sat next to Beth, no one was paying attention to them. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own heads these days to pay much attention to anyone. Beth picked up a book she had been reading herself and Carl just rocked a bit next to her. His brain had been spinning since he had gotten out of the woods with Daryl. He had really offered to show Carl how to have sex. Daryl was too blunt for Carl to have mistaken any of it. They drove home in silence and Carl tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do. First he needed to figure out if she was even a little interested in him. "Wanna take a walk?" It took a blinding amount of courage for the words to come out of him, but they did. Beth nodded and they both stood up and walked out through the space that had been intended to be a kitchen.

They walked around the backs of the properties ever vigilant for walker sightings and ended up at the house that was being used as a guard tower. "Wanna relieve Michonne till Daryl's watch?" Beth offered up the suggestion and it was the first thing they had said since he invited her to walk. He nodded and they headed up into the house knocking as they went so as to not scare the master swordswoman. Michonne appreciated the unexpected shift change, she hadn't eaten dinner with the others in a few days.

Carl and Beth walked the space looking out over the neighborhood. Hell, if they could have fenced off enough area Carl thought this might not be a bad place to spend a few month, but that was never going to happen. Beth and Carl sat on the ledge of what would have been a bay window in the master bedroom. "So whadaya wanna talk about?" Beth reached out her hand for Carl to take. She knew him well enough to know something had to have been on his mind. "You okay?"

Carl was kicking himself for not bringing her flowers like Daryl had suggested. "I'm fine. Just wanted to… spend some time with you." Beth looked up from their hands to his face, he was almost smiling. She had liked Carl for longer than she could remember. Longer than she had been with Daryl, before the prison, back at the farm when she was biting her nails to see if he would survive his gunshot wound. But he had never once looked at her. Never once paid her any attention beyond the girl who took care of his baby sister after his world had spun out of control. The day he had to kill his own mother had hardened him in a way that no one could understand. His father had gone crazy, Carl had turned to stone.

Beth inched closer to him on the unfinished window sill. Her heart was glowing, Carl actually wanted to spend time with her, she had waited too long for this moment. Her grin filled her face and lit up his in return. She leaned into him, bringing her lips to his and she kissed him. Soft and gentle and he kissed her back. She brought her hand to the back of his necked and threaded her fingers through the back of his shaggy hair. She had waited too long for this kiss.

Carl hadn't felt butterflies in his stomach like this in longer then he could remember. He hadn't done anything he was unsure of without his teacher by his side in so long he had forgotten what it was like to be nervous trying something new. "Need me to teach ya how to do that too?" He heard Daryl's voice in his head and smirked as he kissed her more, pulling her close. His hard-on was almost unbearable but he would endure the discomfort and pain.

They both heard the footsteps starting across the floor in the space below them, it was Daryl for sure. He had a cadence to his walk that was unmistakable. The finally broke apart for the first time in the almost twenty minutes they had been kissing. Her lips were swollen, her skin red from the scratch of the scruff he had going. They looked out the bay window space to the back of the neighborhood. So long as Daryl hadn't come around the back of the house, they hadn't been seen kissing.

"Hey Beth, why don't you grab supper. Gotta talk to this one." She never looked up at Daryl as the two switched places. She knew that if he got a good look at her face he would know that they had been kissing. She waved goodbye to Carl and headed down the stairs. Carl leaned his head back on the window frame looking out to the field behind the house. It had gone better than expected.

Daryl watched the kids face for a minute then smirked that smile that brought out his cheekbones and made his eyes light up. "Guess you made the first move?" Daryl lit a cigarette and Carl's eyes shifted quickly. He looked with questioning on his face. "Tool box in the house I'm usin'." He drew long on the stale cigarette then offered it to Carl. Carl took a short drag off it, he had learned his lesson a long time ago, he was not cut out to be a smoker. "And?" Daryl wanted to know about this kiss he had seen when he was walking over. He came around the backside to scan the field, it was the kind of field he thought he might see a family of deer just standing in. Wishful thinking. But he had looked up and saw them kissing in the window. The kid had actually done it, got up the balls to kiss her. He watched them for a few minutes, longer than he should have. His dick had started to get hard watching them paw at each other. The kid had no skills at all, but he knew Beth would show him the ropes. She wasn't shy about any of it.

Carl palmed the front of his pants a few times, he had been straining hard while they had been kissing and he really didn't give a shit if Daryl saw him or not. Daryl had seen Carl jerk off more than once over the years though mainly in the shower. "And I should have done that sooner." He never thought getting Beth to kiss him would have been that easy. But then again, he had never taken the time.

Daryl couldn't help but think that if Carl had made a move sooner, he never would have deflowered the sweet girl. He wasn't sorry, it was more of just a thought. "Ya'll gotta talk about your feelin's now?" Daryl was playfully antagonizing Carl.

"Don't know how much there is to talk about." He shifted in the window sill trying to give himself a little relief. "Pretty clear we both like each other." Carl was right. They sat quiet for a while, Daryl thinking about how he was going to cut things off with Beth, time for him to set that one free. He brain was spinning, he hated to give up such a sweet piece of ass, but that's all she really was to him. Mean she was family like all of them were on some level, but that was it.

Carl's stomach was growling. He was ready to go join the others for supper. Daryl tossed his head toward the stairs. "Get outta here. I got this." Carl started toward the stairs. "Still need me to show you the ropes?" Daryl didn't know what Carl was thinking any more, but he had made the offer in all sincerity the first time, and this time.

The boy paused at the top of the stairs, "Maybe." He bounded down the stairs two at a time.

Everyone was seated in the community room, Rick had tagged Daryl off of watch duty. He grazed by Beth who was sitting with her book, Jude was already put to bed. He brushed his leg by her arm that she had dropped to her side. He grabbed and empty chair near Glenn and joined in the conversation. They guys were talking about nothing in particular while the ladies were talking about some romance novel Carol had found and passed around to everyone. Daryl could see Carl out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Beth who was in the last chapter of the book they were talking about. The evening was getting late and everyone was wrapping it up for another night. Beth smirked to Carol and said she only a few pages left of this now dog-eared book. She headed up stairs with a simple goodnight to the entire room. Carl had been hoping for more, but didn't know what to expect. Maggie and Glenn walked out the front door and the roomed thinned to just Carl and Daryl.

"Gonna go. Crashing at my place tonight?" It wasn't a far-fetched question for Daryl to ask. Carl had crashed in his space plenty of times, especially when Jude was fussy with teething and things. He nodded. He went upstairs and checked on Jude then grabbed his pillow and blanket and went across to Daryl's.

*************************************************************

They laid out looking up at the sky, it was cool not to have a roof over their heads. Carl wanted to talk about Beth, how much he liked kissing her. He suddenly felt like the teenager he never had the chance to be.

"Carl?" Daryl had his hands behind his head and was looking to the sky. He thought about asking if Carl still wanted to learn, but he knew better than to give him options, he was going to have an uphill battle with Beth on his hands already. "I'm gonna teach. 'n your gonna pay attention. Ok?" He didn't know how much more to say, Beth would be over in a few minutes and he needed to figure it all out.

Carl sat up and looked at Daryl, they made eye contact in the moon light. "What?" Daryl never blinked. "How the fuck…" His words trailed off when he heard someone waking below them, the wood floors creaked something fierce on the first floor. Up the stairs, whoever was coming knew exactly where they were headed. Too fast to be a walker and Daryl never flinched, he must have been expecting whoever it was.

Beth rounded past the two by four frames into the space where they had fucked the night before. She could clearly see that Daryl was not alone and she stopped in her tracks when Carl turned his face to her. She didn't know what to do. Obviously she was here to see Daryl. He had invited her. That was the whole signal in the common room. She hadn't miss read it had she? She dropped her hand signaling she was interested. He brushed his thigh against her saying he was as well. He would have taken a wider birth through the room if he wasn't interested tonight. She was confused, their signal was very clear.

She stood silent, she didn't know what to say. Carl looked between Beth and Daryl, waiting to see what one of them would do. Finally Daryl spoke up. "Com'mer girl." He sat up and turned to lean his back around the post that was near him. She didn't move, she was grounded in place thinking back to that kiss today. She had thought it was everything she wanted, but then again she still signaled Daryl and still walked into the room to have sex with him. Carl's face was impossible to read, like so many other times over the years. "Com'mer." Daryl said it again and her feet started to move. She got near them and Daryl motioned for her to sit between them, she did. Her stomach was in knots.

Carl watched Beth's face, she was obviously in shock. But why? She was here but not expecting to see him. Then why was she here? The math started to click in Carl's head. She was here to see Daryl, not to see him. He looked to Daryl.

Daryl wanted to choose his words carefully but much like everything else in this life now, you just did things. Without too much thought or pomp and circumstance. He looked to Beth. "He likes you, a lot. But bein' wit ya scares him." He turned to Carl. "Me and her… had this thing goin' on for a while. But it's done now. She's yours." He had just broken up with Beth and she didn't even realize it yet. She looked shocked in so many ways. "Ya'll deserve to be together." Daryl took a hand from each of them and brought them together. Holding their hands with them till they were holding them on their own.

He could have gotten up and walked away. They could have taken over from there, he was sure she would have taught Carl everything he needed to know, but he didn't want to go. He wanted her one last time. He wanted to show Carl how to have sex with her. He wanted this fucked up little scene to happen. It turned him on. Daryl hated to admit it but sometimes he was ruled by his dick. This was one of them. He put his hand on theirs then turned and kissed Beth. There was no point and waiting for people to react. She was frozen at first but then she kissed him, she loved his mouth most of all. Carl just watched, his stomach in knots as he watched the woman he was falling for kiss someone else, even if it was his mentor. He didn't let go of her hand though. He watched as Daryl's tongue slipped easily into her mouth and she accepted him willingly. Then her hand tightened in Carl's.

Confusion swept her mind. Beth was really kissing Daryl in front of Carl, the boy she really liked and had finally connected with a few hours ago. And, Daryl had just broken off their sexual relationship, without talking to her first. But she liked the kiss. Even more, she liked that Carl was there with her, watching and holding her hand. It fueled a muddled fire in her brain. Daryl broke the kiss then looked to both of them, eyes wide and hungry. He had made the right choice. He turned Beth's face to Carl's and waited. It only took Carl a moment to lean in and kiss her. Deep, picking up where they had left of earlier. His cock stiffened instantly. He groaned into her mouth and she wrapped her fingers in his hand. Daryl let them kiss for a while, leaning back and letting the moment happen between them. Mouth and tongue, fisting at shirts. Then Daryl intervened, he took Daryl by the wrist and moved his hand to her stomach up under her shirt. They never broke their kiss, he roamed his hand over her flesh.

Beth didn't need prompting she knew what to do. She inched closer and to him as his hand slid up to her breast. He wrapped his hand around her flesh and found her nipple. She inhaled and Daryl knew what he had found, but he didn't know if Carl was playing with her the way she liked. He came out behind her and lifted her shirt, the teacher needed to see. She broke her kiss with Carl just long enough for Daryl to undress her. He wished she had been wearing a bra, but unhooking it was something Carl would learn on his own one day. She pushed Carl's shirt up and off of him. She ran her fingers along his skin as he found her nipple again. He looked over her shoulder to the man kneeling behind her. Daryl nodded. Carl rubbed the pads of his fingers on her nipple and she kissed at his shoulder. Daryl reached around finding Carl's fingers and moved them to pinch at her nipples. Carl nodded. Together they began to play with both her nipples and she moaned. Daryl edged in closer behind her till he was shadowing her body. She leaned into him as he played with one breast and Carl the other. Daryl looked to the young man and mouthed one world. "Harder." Carl did as he was told and she not only moaned but bit into Carl's shoulder. He smiled. He had tried, learned it a different way, and got the result he didn't even know he was looking for.

Daryl slid away from her and decided to change things up. He pulled Beth away from Carl and they were both confused, Daryl moved her slight body around and moved her into a position till she was laying in his spot, on his blankets using his pillow. She watched at Daryl motioned for Carl to come closer. "Kiss 'er." Carl nodded. She had never seen Carl this way, obedient to someone. He sure as hell was never like this with his father. But Daryl, the teacher, the mentor, brought it out in him. Carl looked at her, she had no fear or doubt in her face. He knelt beside her and kissed her stomach. Daryl twisted a nipple to get both of their attention. Carl kissed his way up her body to her nipple and then looked to Daryl. Daryl smirked when he realized Carl was asking him to show him what to do next. The older man with greying beard and the wispy dark hair leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, Carl watched then did the same. Licking and sucking and suckling. Daryl never looked up, he simply listened then spoke. "Harder." He knew what she liked it and Carl listened. Beth arched her back off the floor. Carl was a good student, always had been.

Daryl drew Carl's hand down to her jeans and left it there, waiting for him to finish undressing her. Carl took the prompt and went with it. Daryl leaned back and watched as did Beth. Carl stripped her first of her boots than her pants. She was wearing underwear. Yes, that was unusual. Nothing fancy, but interesting. Carl rocked back on his heels and looked to Daryl. On some level it was if Beth wasn't there, just this warm body between teacher and his student. Daryl nodded and moved closer, watching Carl's face as he slowly worked her panties down. Beth would have been offended by the whole thing if she hadn't been so turned on by it all. When she was finally naked Daryl crawled between her legs and began to go down on her. Her left hand immediately went to his hair but her right reached out for Carl, touching his leg. He looked to her face, eyes half closed as Daryl worked his magic, and took her hand twining his fingers in hers.

Long slow licks across her sensitive flesh, circling at her clit then back down. Carl was mesmerized. She moaned softly as he found every intimate part of her. She pulled at Carl's hand and he followed her. "Kiss me." He did, he kissed her as Daryl began to fuck her with his tongue. Daryl adjusted his position so that he could sit back on his legs and pull her pussy up to his mouth, only her shoulders on the floor. She never minded this position and it was easier on him. He we feeling his age. Carl watched as Daryl licked her and sucked and then motioned him close. It was time to teach Carl how to finger her, how to find that spot that made her thrash. Daryl held her in place as Carl licked his middle finger, "More." Daryl was instructing. Carl listened. He licked three of his fingers then touched her pussy for the first time. He slid his fingers down her wetness and right inside of her, she moaned again and Daryl held her in place. Carl slid his fingers in and out and Daryl turned his wrist to give him the right position. A simple turn made her thrash and Carl's face lit up. He had gotten it right.

The teacher tipped his head and Carl moved enough so that Daryl could pass her body to his student. It was time he learned to love her with his mouth. Carl took her body and placed himself as Daryl had. Daryl got up and walked around them stretching his legs then he knelt down and kissed her, she licked herself off of him as she moaned. Carl had watched his teacher well and started to figure out how to use his tongue and his fingers at the same time. His mouth slipped down to her ass and she squealed in pleasure, something his teacher hadn't shown him yet. As Carl lavished her tiny hole with his tongue, Daryl slid two fingers inside of her, teasing her as he bucked. She was closing to cumming and he knew it. He rubber her G spot just enough to get her close then told Carl to move back to her pussy. As soon as his tongue entered her she came, bucking and thrashing as she erupted her liquid into his mouth, "Swallow." Daryl held her tight for Carl.

She was lost in ecstasy and Daryl saw a beauty in her he had never noticed before. Carl was pleasing her in ways Daryl never had. He felt proud of his protégé in many ways. It was time for Daryl to move on to the next part of the lesson. Carl had let her slide back down to the floor and they were kissing. She was licking her liquid off of his face and he was smiling at how open she was to everything.

"More lesson? Or we done?" Daryl was hard and still wanted to be inside once more before their relationship was over and she was completely Carl's. Beth nodded yes first, she was insatiable, she had just cum but wanted more already. Carl snapped back to paying attention. He nodded and waited for instruction. "Hold 'er." Carl leaned back against the half-finished wall and Beth nestled partly laying in his arms between his legs, they looked at Daryl to see if he approved. It was quite the picture, naked Beth in the arms of half-naked Carl, he wrapped around her like she was his possession. He kissed at her neck and held her breast in his hand as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Daryl stripped out of his ripped cargo pants and stood naked, he knew that in this position, no matter how he fucked her he would be in close quarters with Carl, but it didn't matter to any of them. He got on his knees, "She wet enough?" He looked to Carl who understood and slid his hand down her stomach, through her wild pubic hair and into her slit, she was drenched, dripping down to her crack and onto the blanket they lay on. He fingered her while she moaned and Daryl watched approvingly.

"She's wet." Carl informed his teacher.

Daryl moved in close, stoking his cock till he got to the entrance then Carl put up his hand and stopped him. "Condom?" It had just dawned on Carl that Daryl hadn't suited up for the event. Daryl looked at Beth, it wasn't his place to say anything.

Beth sighed, she hadn't even thought about. Her body that had been tight with anticipation slumped into Carl's and he tried to watch her face. "Don't need it. Can't get pregnant. Ever. We'll talk about it later?" She had a medical condition, one that broke her heart. But one that allowed her this sexual freedom. Daryl knew all about it. Carl held her close and kissed her cheek. Daryl kissed her mouth. They may have been fuck buddies, but they were friends and family as well and he knew how much it pained her. She felt loved with both men kissing her, comforting her, but she needed to move on. She kissed them both back sliding her mouth between the two of them, it was sexy. "Fuck me Daryl, show him how you do me." She didn't fully understand this entire student/teacher relationship but she didn't care either. Carl sucked harder at her neck, leaving his first hicky on a woman. He never took his eyes off of Daryl's cock, first envious of its size, it was larger than his. Then simply watching as the teacher slid the head up and down the wet slit and occasionally smacking at her clit, she moaned when he did that and the student made a note in his head. Eventually he positioned the tip at the entrance and slow and steady pushed inside of her. Daryl moaned out in ecstasy. He would miss this tight, warm spot. He slid it till his pubic hair met hers and then he paused, looked to Carl's face and watched as Carl processed the information he was seeing. Beth's skin flushed and the student was fascinated by her reactions. Daryl began to stoke in and out, holding himself up, but still very close to his student, there was no way around that. He found his pace and began to fuck her. The three of them lost in this strange lesson on sex, watching, touching, kissing, fucking. It was all perfect and twisted.

Daryl wasn't going to last long, he didn't want to. He kissed Beth, slipping his tongue into her mouth and she grasped at the base of his neck bringing his close. She knew how much he loved to cum when they were close like this. Through gritted teeth, "Cum on me babe, show him how you mark me." It was their thing. Sometimes Daryl would cum on her flesh because he loved the sign of possession, even though she wasn't his, it was so animal and feral to them both, and she loved to see it erupt out of him. Carl ignored their kissing and watched as Daryl withdrew and stroked himself to orgasm, streams of white jetting out of him and onto her stomach over and over. Carl's hand hadn't moved fast enough and some of it splashed on him. Daryl finally pulled away from her mouth, away from them and sat back, dick and hand and caught his breath.

Beth took Carl's hand and licked him clean. His face was priceless as she licked the teacher's seed off of the student. Then she trailed her fingers through cum on her skin and licked her fingers. Carl dragged a finger through it as well and brought it to her mouth but she refused it and instead moved his fingers to his own mouth and made him lick it. Carl tasted Daryl's cum and it didn't repulse him. She was obviously turned on by watching this, Daryl seemed to get a kick out of it and Carl didn't find anything wrong with it. He scoop another finger full and tasted it again. It was getting cold and he made a face of distaste. Daryl threw a rag at him and watched at Carl cleaned her up.

Daryl looked to Beth's face as he gritted out his next thought, "You're turn kid. Show'er whatchya learned." Carl nodded. Beth stood up and Carl followed behind, they hugged and kissed as she worked at the belt and button on his jeans. She worked them down his legs and he stepped out of them as she knelt in front of him. She was eye level with his cock and for the first time in his life, someone was stoking it besides him. She wrapped her hand and began to slide up and down slicking it with spit and looking up at his beautiful face. He was getting weak in the knees and she smiled as he grabbed her shoulder for support. He was harder than he had ever been in his life and then she slipped her mouth over the tip, and he had to lean back on the wall post for support. His eyes closed and he groaned an animal noise.

Daryl smirked. If he thought that felt good, wait till he was inside her pussy. Daryl just watched as she sucked her new lover off. She was pretty good at giving head, not the best Daryl had ever had, but nothing to complain about. And for Carl, she would be his world. She kept her strokes shallow figuring she would save a few of her tricks for another day. She flexed her thighs and Daryl watched as she dripped fluid down to the floor. He would miss how wet she always was. She was greedy though and he knew it, wouldn't be long before she was laying back, displaying herself and begging to be fucked.

Carl had never seen anything so beautiful or sexy as this blond woman laid out for him, touching herself and moaning that she needed him inside of her. Carl was ready. The fear he had felt when they first talked in the woods was gone, he now knew what he would do, and though he'd still make some mistakes he felt good about it. He lined himself up to her and slid his tip through her wetness, finding her clit and slapping at it as he was shown, she moaned. He was going to love finding every way to make her do that. He pushed slowly inside of her; it was better than he had imagined, better than anything he ever felt in his life. He didn't want to close his eyes but he couldn't help it. He pushed till he had nothing else to put inside of her. She pulled him close and held him, they stayed like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other.

Daryl's cock twitched, he was going to miss that feeling.

Beth was whispering in Carl's ear. Daryl couldn't hear them but she must have been directing him a bit, she like to do that. He began to fuck into her, hard and fast, the friction must have felt like heaven Daryl thought. Carl wouldn't last long, his first time in such a body. He pushed a bit hard making her wince for moment. Carl's head instinctively turned to his teacher and Daryl simply nodded that everything was fine. He kissed Beth and mumbled an apology but she smiled and helped him set a pace. He felt amazing inside of her. Even though he was new to all of this she liked this better than she did with Daryl. She knew instantly that it wasn't the body or the skill it was the fact that it was Carl. She had waited so long to be with him and she didn't even know it. Something clicked between them and they began to slow their pace. Carl began to make love to her. They both forgot that they were not alone; both forgot that they had only shared their first kiss a few hours ago. They made love.

Daryl almost felt embarrassed to still be here, but getting up and leaving would have distracted them even more. He watched as they made love, something he had never been able to do with Beth but apparently something she had needed.

When she began to have an orgasm she held Carl tight, panted that she was cumming and knew it would cause him to do the same. She wanted him to cum inside of her. It was all she needed at that moment, to be filled by him as he held her close. Carl came hard as she contracted around him. Pushing hard into her and moaning at the feeling of it all. It was beautiful to watch. Slowly they calmed down, holding each other. Carl rested his head on her shoulder and looked to his teacher who sat naked off to the side smoking a cigarette. There was no need to nod approval or say a word. Carl had done it all right.

*******************************************************

Beth had finally left the half-finished house just before the sun came up. Daryl and Carl had kissed her goodbye and watched her walk down the stairs. When Carl knew for sure she was gone, he turned to his mentor. "Thanks Daryl,"

"Any time kid."


End file.
